


Sequence Break

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Hackbunny, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Smut, Teasing, blindfold, som.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Hana was lucky Sombra couldn't see the gesture she made with her hands; it probably wouldn't have gone over well with the hacker. The gamer certainly valued her pride, but she definitely valued getting off just as much. Maybe a teensy bit more.





	Sequence Break

Purple nails, sharp, yet delicate, glide across pale, shivering flesh. A gentle, whimpering plea in Korean escapes quivering lips, answered by a mischievous giggle. Thin wrists and ankles strain against tight ropes, promising marks and fond memories for the future. Hazel eyes search frantically behind a covering of black silk, wide and terrified, but excited and anxious.

"You're shaking like a leaf, _mi pequeña polvarón*_." purred a Spanish-accented voice, sweet and spicy like rich horchata. "Are you scared?"

Hana took a deep breath before replying. "N-No."

Sombra giggled and drew a finger down between the small valley of her captive's breasts, eyes twinkling in glee at the way Hana shakes and squirms. Her other hand dips between her own legs, working at the hardened nub of her clit.

"You're a terrible liar." She reaches out, grasps a nipple with slender thumb and forefinger, and twists. 

" _Jenjang!**_ " hissed the brunette in pain, arching her back. "That hurt!"

"Oh, poor baby..." Sombra cooed in that insufferably taunting tone as she ran a hand through Hana's hair. "Should I kiss it and make it better?"

Silence for a moment before Hana, cheeks red, turned away and mumbled, "I...If you want."

Barely a second passed and the gamer girl felt lips, so plush, so eager, so moist, close around her nipple, shortly followed by the deadly graze of sharp teeth. "D...Dammit...I hate this..."

"What do you hate, my little gamer princess? How you're not in control?" Sombra dragged her nails down Hana's flat stomach, stopping just above her panty line. "How you're rendered so weak? Or maybe..." She moved her hand down further, the delicate mocha brown of her finger pushing into the glistening pink of the Korean's pussy. "Do you hate how much you're liking this?"

A pleasurable shudder flowed from Hana's parted lips before she grit her teeth and replied "D. All of the above."

Sombra, one hand gently working herself over and the other slowly but surely bringing Hana to orgasm, smiled and leaned in to the brunette's ear. "I think you mean D. _va_ , all of the above."

"God, your puns are even worse when you're doing this to--eeeh!" Hana arched her back again as Sombra swirled her finger round and round, her thumb pressed against the bound teenager's clit. "Not fair! That's not...oh, _shit_..." Her complaints dissolved into gooey, incoherent mumbling as her body became awash in sensation.

"Fair, fair, fair..." chuckled Sombra, biting her lip as her hands pulled double duty. "What's the fun in playing fair?"

"Glnnnn...unnnnnn...mmmmf..." Both Korean and English failed Hana as she squirmed, instinctively thrusting herself against the Latina woman's hand. 

Sombra's own breathing grew faster and huskier as Hana's moans filled the room. The younger girl's body was practically glowing pink, toes wiggling, nipples stiff, the telltale signs she was about to cum. 

That was when Sombra pulled her finger away. 

"Nooo!" she wailed, thrashing in her restraints. "I was so...so close..."

"If you beg me, I might start you up again, _mi pequeña polvarón_. What say you?"

It was an easy choice. "Please."

Grinning impishly, Sombra feigned ignorance. "'Please' what? That could mean anything, _mi corazón***_. Please stop? Please let you go? Please leave you here to squirm for the night?"

Hana was lucky Sombra couldn't see the gesture she made with her hands; it probably wouldn't have gone over well with the hacker. The gamer certainly valued her pride, but she definitely valued getting off just as much. Maybe a teensy bit more.

"Please...make me cum."

A kiss to the cheek was Sombra's response. "There we go. Was that so hard?" Once more, she leaned into her ear. "Fingers or mouth?"

A moment of thought and Hana replied "Mouth." She may have loved Sombra's fingers, but nothing wrong with mixing things up once in a while.

Lips, so plush, so eager, so moist, trailed kisses from Hana's ear, to the curve of her jawline, down between her breasts, down her stomach, making a quick stop to her hips, then back to the shimmering delta of her mound. She'd been shaking before, but from that first touch of tongue to womanhood, now she was practically convulsing.

Tart yet sweet; the familiar taste of Hana Song set Sombra's taste buds and libido ablaze. She slipped a second finger inside herself, rubbing, swirling, harder, faster, putting her other hand to work kneading and groping Hana's breast. Her tongue pushed into the gamer's womanhood, hungry and lapping, undulating within her walls.

The blindfold, ironically, was becoming unnecessary; the way Hana's vision was swimming, she couldn't see clearly anyway. Though her sight and consciousness were waning, her other scenes were in overdrive. She could hear Sombra's heavy breathing intermingling with her own, chants of lust to dark gods. She could feel, touches shifting between gossamer, feather-light, to furious, controlling steel. She could smell, her and Sombra's arousal a forbidden, tantalizing elixir that promised immortality.

Hana screamed as the first orgasm rocked her, seconds before Sombra's own. She screamed, long, loud, hard, fractured English and broken Korean forming a strange, mishmash of words that inherently held no meaning, but obvious context: more.

As her own orgasm came, Sombra bit down hard on the younger girl's clit. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to make her shriek, cum a second time, and slip into blissful, twitching unconsciousness.

-/-/-/-/-

Hours later, Hana awoke, in the comfort and safety of her own room. At the sight of the rope marks around her wrists and ankles, the memories of her previous encounter came rushing back, along with red across her cheeks.

She snapped her head in the direction of her phone as it beeped, snatching it off her nighttable. It was a photo message, one that got her heart racing.

Sombra had taken a selfie, and a rather good one at that. Both bodies, one mocha brown, one porcelain white (but peppered with purple lipstick marks), in full view. From the angle, you could see Hana's bound ankles, but her wrists had to have been pulled out to get in frame. The blindfold was off, revealing glassy eyes, matching the gamer's wide, lolling smile, tongue splayed out in what she herself would call 'the perfect ahegao'. But perhaps the part that was most striking, was Sombra, staring right at the camera, sticking out her tongue between a pair of fingers, and winking. [Same time next week? Don't worry, I still have the security codes] read the accompanying text.

[You better not have posted that anywhere!]

[Nah. This goes in my private collection. _Adios_.]

Sighing in frustration, Hana slammed her phone back on the nighttable and buried her face in her pillow, unable to help the satisfied, whimsical smile that formed soon after.

END

**Author's Note:**

> * my little polvarón (a polvarón is a Spanish shortbread, very heavy, soft, and crumbly)  
> ** dammit  
> *** my heart


End file.
